


Sunny Days

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Dominance, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Submission, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: A brother, his sister, and his girlfriend spent their days on a beach house.





	Sunny Days

I was nineteen when our parents told me and my little sister told they weren't going to the family beach house that year. That shocked her, but I presumed they wanted to create another child, and keeping my sister away was the best option.

I told them if I could bring my girlfriend Saeko, and they said yes. I saw my little sister almost move her mouth to say something but she stopped. I thought she was going to say something bad about Saeko, but now that I think about it, it may have been something else.

A good sensation is to have your girlfriend sucking your fingers under the sun. And that was what Saeko was doing to me weeks later while I waited to see if my sister would dare to walk between us wearing a bikini.

"Urgh, I'm here now. Can you perverts don't do this perverted things in front of me?"

I turned around and gave a hard look at her. It was rare to see her like that. Her yellow eyes and her dark hair were cute to look, but I couldn't take my eyes from the large and heavy breasts.

Saeko freed her mouth to praise my little sister.

"You're the cutest 15-year old girl I've ever seen. I bet it's hard to keep the boys away from your body."

Her face became red like a tomato.

"S-s-s-shut up! You slut! I bet you're a lesbian too! I bet you cheat on my brother with some, some, some...girl!"

Saeko laughed at that.

They played around the beach for hours. Running swimming, or that sexy little part where my girlfriend tickled my little sister. That part gave me an erection. Those breasts...

I slept a little but woke up with a funny feeling on my groin. I woke up and Saeko was on top of me, rubbing her butt against my dick. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed me towards her face I could feel breasts touching my chest. My cock grew even more and I could feel her butt. I knew she was also feeling it, because she let out a moan of pleasure.

I hate that. I put my left hand on her mouth to shut her up, lifted her bikini so I could see her nipples, and I slapped it.

Again.

Again.

And again.

Tears were coming out of her eyes, and I felt almost intoxicated by the pleasure she gave through her pain.

I looked to the side and saw my little sister watching that with the biggest ammount of attnention she could give to us.

I threw Saeko aside and told my little sister to get closer. She couldn't stop looking at my erection, seeming to both wanting and fearing it.

"Did you like it what you saw?"

"Yes", she said, almost torturing herself to get the words out.

"Touch it. I want you to touch it."

Her hands nervously approached my groin, and she trembled when she touched my trunks. She began to rub it back and forth, again, and again.

"It's, it's, it's so big." she said. I never knew she was trying to praise me or stating a fact.

For minutes, I stared at her while she stared at me. Nobody advanced or retreated.

She put her hands away after some minutes and suddenly, ran away to the house like she was trying to ran away from the crime scene.

* * *

We all three acted like nothing had happened during the following hours. Me and my girlfriend slept on the same bed, with my hand on her breasts.

"I want to marry you soon."

I didn't answer to her words.

While we were asleep,someone moved to the bed and me put my left hand on her breasts.

I woke up to see my little sister naked on top of me.

"My breasts are way bigger than hers, big brother. Leave her."

That annoyed me. I tightened my grip on her breasts to such a point her expression turned from pleasure to pain.

"Brother, stop!"

"You don't tell me what to do, including how I treat you, get it?"

She was crying, but she answered.

"Okay."

"Now, repeat after me. These are my breasts."

"My breasts."

"No no no no. Big brother's breasts."

"Your breasts".

"Say it again."

"Your breasts."

"Say it louder."

"YOUR BREASTS, YOUR BREASTS, YOUR BREASTS, THESE ARE YOUR BREEASTS BIG BRO!" she screamed in pain.

I let go of her tits then.

Saeko had woken up at some point and it was masturbating in the dark, because I could hear her moans.

Then, I lowered my little sister's panties and impaled her into me. She screamed, that made me cum violently. I love girl's screams.

"My pussy hurts..."

"MY pussy your bitch!" I screamed, giving her the hardest slap I could think off in her right breast.

"YOUR PUSSY HURTS BIG BRO!"

"I like when it hurts!"

That was my answer.

Saeko was moaning really loud now. It was very annoying. But my sister's pain managed to pleasure me so much I forgot that.

I remember cumming a lot of more times and falling asleep.

* * *

I remember waking up and seeing my sister's ass in front of me, and sticking my polegar on his pink hole, which blinked with discomfort, increasing my desire.

I remember her crying and screaming.

"No, it's not supposed to go there!"

I remember my dick being hard as steel, and I remember cumming inside her bleeding asshole.

I remember her cum without wanting to, forced by my dick.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, i'm cumming!"

I remember never wanting to stop.

Never,never, never...

Those were sunny days, sunny days...


End file.
